battlegroup42fandomcom-20200214-history
M4A1 Sherman
is an American medium tank. Description The M4A1 Sherman is one of the five main production models of the famous M4 medium tank series. It had been put into production to increase the output of Sherman tanks: Its main characteristic is the casted upper hull, which opened the possibility for companies with the ability to cast large steel parts to join the US tank programme - for example locomotive manufacturers. The M4A1 was build in parallel to the standard M4 Sherman and shared most of its features, except the hull. It used the same 450hp Wright Cyclone radial engine, which was responsible for the relatively high silhouette of the M4 tank series. However, it was a very reliable and powerful engine that gives the M4A1 good mobility. Together with the standard M4 Sherman (which had a welded upper hull) it was the second most type of Sherman standardized by the US Army. It first saw action with the British army during the second Battle of El Alamein in late 1942. In British nomenclature, the M4A1 was designated as the Sherman II. Early M4A1 Shermans have a bolted three piece differential housing that formed the bow and were armed with the versatile 75mm gun and three 0.30 inch Browning machine guns - one coaxial mounted in the turret, one at the bow and one on top of the turret. Through the wartime evolution of the M4 medium tank the A1 variants shared all improvements which have been developed, for example the one piece differential housing. From mid 1944 on, they received the new T23 turret with the 76mm gun, which has better anti tank capabilities for the sake of high explosive power. Later on the M4A1 Shermans were also build with the new Horizontal volute spring suspension (HVSS) which allowed wider tracks, gives better driving performance and eased maintenance. These tanks were designated the M4A1E8 Sherman, but none of them reached the front lines before WW2 ended. In BattleGroup42, the M4A1 Sherman appears as early production model on scenarios from mid 1943 on, and on later scenarios as mid production and late production model. As in reality, these are sometimes also operated by Allied forces like the UK, the Canadians and the Free French. Gallery sherman_II_1.jpg|A M4A1 Sherman in British service, designated as Sherman II. m4a1_2.jpg|Early M4A1 of the US Army on 4307-Gela Beach Sherman nomenclature Production models: * M4: welded hull (from late 1943 on with casted/rolled front), 450 hp 9 Zyl. Wright radial engine * M4A1, like M4, but with casted hull * M4A2, like M4, but with GM Diesel engine, only with welded hull * M4A3, like M4, but with 500 hp V12 FORD GAA engine, only with welded hull and casted differential cover * M4A4, like M4, but with 370 hp 30 Zyl. Chrysler multibank engine, only with bolted differential cover * M4 105mm, like M4, but with 105mm howitzer * M4A3 105mm, like M4A3, but with 105mm howitzer Main evolutionary improvements: * new VVSS suspension with switched support roller position (early ´43) * frontal armor angle changed from 60° to 47°, larger hatches for driver and co-driver (mid ´43) * hybrid frontal armor (casted/welded) for the M4 (late ´43) * wider M34A mantlet, only the M4A4 retained the narrow M34 * one piece casted differential housing (mid ´43), only M4A4 retained the three piece bolted housing * rotating cupola for the commander, larger turret hatches (mid ´43) * "wet" glycerine ammunition storage (late ´43) * larger T23 turret with 76mm gun (spring ´44) * improved HVSS suspension (winter ´44-´45) British designations: * Sherman I = M4 * Sherman II = M4A1 * Sherman III = M4A2 * Sherman IV = M4A3 * Sherman V = M4A4 * Sherman IB = M4 105mm * Sherman IVB = M4A3 105mm * Sherman IIA = M4A1 76/w * Sherman IVA = M4A3 76/w * Sherman IVY = M4A3E8 (HVSS) * Sherman IVBY = M4A3 105mm (HVSS) * Sherman VC "Firefly" = M4A4 w/17pdr gun * Sherman V "Tulip" = M4A4 w/60lb rockets Category:Land vehicles